


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex or cuddles, you didn't mind, not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/67915745709

You sat quietly on the end of the motel bed wearing a too-big button-up shirt and blue panties, the television captivating your attention while the time passed by slowly. You heard the rattle of keys at the door and you flicked off the television and straightened you back, looking expectantly at where the door was slammed open and Dean stomped through. 

He didn't even pause on his way to the bathroom, pulling off his jacket and barking, "Shower. Now." At you. You nodded, smiling, standing as you pulled off your panties and unbuttoned your shirt. You turning to Sam, who was lying face-down on the bed. 

"Sam?" You asked, a slight crease appearing above your brow as you fought with one of your buttons whilst trying to remain slightly concerned. Sure, every hunting tripped was difficult, but something had happened this time, something was worse. Sam merely waved you away without lifting his head from where it was squished into the ugly, orange duvet. 

You walked into the bathroom, struggling with the final button, startled when Dean slammed the door and pushed you against it, ripping the final button, as well as your shirt, off in one motion. "I'll have to fix-" You were cut short by his lip crashing against yours, his hands, needy and urgent, lifted your legs around his waist and walks the two of you to the shower, pressing your back against the cool tiles. You gasp and moan as he moves his mouth lower, sucking and biting on your neck with an intensity that was sure to leave a mark. Your hands are trembling as you move reached over to the tap, turning on the water. 

Its freezing cold which neither of your expected, Dean accidentally dropped you as stepping out of the shower, and was bouncing on the balls of his feet. You rubbed your head and stood on shaky legs as you were bathed in freezing water. "So… ah… the hunt went well." You said as you fiddled with the nobs, adjusting the temperature, acutely aware of the Goosebumps along your arms and across your chest. 

Dean looked agitated as he answered. "The bitch said some things I'd like to forget." You nodded thoughtfully as the water became steadily warmer. 

"And Sam?" You said, watching his agitation turn to slight humour with a small smirk. 

"Just tired. Hurts being thrown across a room." He said, before looking at the showerhead, almost like an impatient child. "Is it warm yet?" He asked. You grinned, nodding, poise on the edge of a witty remark you were cut off. Dean dug his nails into you back, pressing you harder than before, grinding his rock-hard member against your clit. He moved his hands, running them up and down your arms in an almost taunting way, his lips curled into a smirk as he looked at the goosebumps still along your skin. 

"That was a stupid idea." He said, and you could feel yourself getting wetter. 

"It was a stupid idea." You mumbled in return, eyes closing as his fingers tugged at your nipples, twisting them as spikes of pleasure shot through you. You began grinding against him, wanting any sort of friction to get you off. 

"Now you look cold." He murmured to you, his hands creeping lower. 

"Now I look… cold." You sighed softly, whimpering as he pulled away. 

"Would you like me to warm you up?" He asked. You knew him well enough to be able to see the smirk on his lips even with your eyes close. 

"I would like you to warm me up." You whispered. You let gasped as he plunged into you, pressing himself as far into you as he could manage, filling you up. One of his hands was in your hair, pulling it so your neck was exposed for him to do as he pleased to it. Your mouth was agape, high-pitched mewls escaping as he let out a guttural growl, and pulled out quickly, slamming back into you. 

Each thrust shook your whole body and you're fairly sure there's bite marks on your neck and nail divots on Dean's back. He doesn't mind, he loves you when you're like this, a quivering mess on the brink, just waiting for him. He pulled out of you, pausing. You can hardly string two syllables together, your mouth hanging open. 

"P...pl…" You manage. You go to move your hands down, but Dean grabbed your wrists, shaking his head and tutting. "Please…" You whimpered. 

Dean smirked, "Please, what?" He asked, running his fingertips across your midriff once satisfied that your own hands could be trusted. 

"Please." You say, simply, enough demand in your voice that he finally gave in. He grins and you can tell he too is about to climax, he's too impatient to taunt you any longer. He thrusts once more and you're sure there will be bruises on your back the next morning, not that you minded. He emptied himself inside of you and you felt yourself wash into a blissful state. 

You float back into reality with Dean rinsing himself off and you curled at the bottom of the bathtub with a large grin on your face. 

"How come this always happens?" He asked you, making you snap from your euphoric trance. You frowned slightly. "You, on the floor, grinning." He said. 

"I really like shower sex." You sigh, resting your head against the wall next to you. Dean shrugs, satisfied with your answer. He goes to switch the water off but decides against it, getting out himself, allowing the warm water to pour over you. 

"As the leading expert on water spirits how can that be possible?" Dean asked, towelling himself off. He managed to ask a variation on this question every time you two did this, seeing as it was his favourite place to bang, you heard it at least once a week. You always gave the same answer. 

"You guys will protect me." Whether or not you believed that was another story - water spirits could be anywhere, however you'd deal with that later. For now, you were content sitting under the shower, watching as Dean pulled on his jeans. He left soon after much more relaxed than earlier, yelling that he was going to go to the pub down the road and Sam went out for bread. You nodded, even though he couldn't see you, and slowly rose to your feet, washing yourself off. 

You moved your hands down, in between your legs, toying with your clit. You mind wandered to what had just happened with Dean, and what you expected would happen with Sam when he got back. The thought alone brought you to one of your more intense orgasms, not as intense as the one only five minutes previously, but it was up there. 

~ 

Honestly, it all started when they found you stripping your way through college. When you say 'they' you mean 'Dean found you, Sam helped you'. You wouldn't have to have done this if people actually believed you when you walked about water spirits, then you could sell some of your papers. No, unfortunately you had to remove your clothing to continue to learn. 

Dean saw you one night at your strip-joint, at that time, you thought he was just another sleaze who wanted to ogle your ta-tas. You knew who they were as soon as they found you in the library the next day, curled up in the mythology section, thermos of hot chocolate hidden behind the books on King Arthur. 

You weren't exactly sure what they said to convince you to join them, all you knew was that these guys believed you, wanted you to travel with them for an ongoing case. You didn't really think you'd end up becoming a sex-toy for them… not that you minded. 

~ 

"Hey… you were a… stripper, right?" Sam asked one afternoon. He lowered the lid of his laptop, peering at where you sat cross-legged on the bed, reading a novel. You looked up, nodding. A blush rose in Sam's cheeks and he picked his next words carefully. "Did you ever… service a client?" He asked. 

"You make me sound like a hooker!" You laughed, and Sam frowned. 

"Sorry, I was just-" He was cut short by you. 

"Once or twice, if they were nice enough." You said, smiling slightly as Sam looked slightly worried. "Why do you ask?" You tilted your head to the side, smiling at him. He raised his eyebrows, almost as if he was surprised you were talking to him. 

"No… no reason." He said, giving a forced smile. 

"If you want me to do something for you, all you need to do is ask. It’s a great way to relieve stress, I don't have much variety sitting in motels for days on end and honestly I think you're cute." You said, listing on your fingers. Sam blinked slowly, looking at you. 

"What?" He asked, deadpan. 

"If you don't want to, that's OK. I just thought I'd ask." You shrugged, going back to your book. Sam was quiet for a few minutes before you head the snap of a laptop closing. 

"OK. You're right. I am pretty tense." He said, almost as if he was trying to reassure himself. You smile at him, closing your book and putting it on your bedside table and pulled your shirt over your head, revealing a white lacy bra. "Wait." Sam said, holding up a hand. You pause, looking expectantly at him. "What about Dean?" He asked. You shrug. 

"He's already taken me up on the offer." You said and Sam was dumbfounded. 

"What? Why?" He asked, to which you shrugged. 

"Because he asked." You replied. "Maybe we shouldn't do this if you want some time to think this over." You said, reaching for your shirt. 

"Do you want to sleep with both of us at the same time?" Sam asked, making you pause, shirt halfway over your head. 

"No." You scoff, "That would be weird. You're brothers." You said. Sam smiled slightly. 

"Ok. I'm over it. Lets do this." He said and you resumed taking off your shirt. 

"Its not a chore." You sigh, rolling your eyes, making Sam chuckle. 

~ 

You sat on the bed, naked and waiting for Sam to return, the television was back on and Seinfeld was getting monotonous. The door opened and Sam brought in a loaf of bread along with a carton of milk. His smile was warm and playful. 

"If we settled down together, would you greet me like this every day?" He asked, taking in your beautifully bare form. You smirked. 

"I'd do this anyway." You replied and he chuckled, putting the food in the kitchenette. 

"Do you want anything?" He asked, to which you asked for a single piece of bread and a glass of water. "Is that enough?" He asked. You nodded vigorously, fingers stretching out for the food. He sat beside you and the two of you leaned against the headboard. He planted a kiss on your temple and you could feel him relax against you. 

"Are we going to do it tonight or just cuddle?" You asked. Sam smiled. 

"I don't mind, sounded like it was getting pretty rough in there so its OK if you just want to watch TV." He said, "And you know just being around you make me worry less." He told you. 

"Are you just constantly worried vampire's going to grab me and bite me?" You asked, looking at him. He smirked slightly, his eyes on your neck. 

"Looks like Dean beat them to it." You blushed, burying your face into his chest. Sam wrapped an arm around you, moving his fingers across your skin, brushing across your stomach, cupping one of your breasts, tracing the curve of your ass to slowly move one finger back and forth across your slit. You let out a small squeak, clutching his shirt and could feel his silent laughter shake his body as a smile of your own curled across your lips. 

"How about… we take it slow. Dean won't be back until the morning." You said, raising your eyes to look at Sam, who had a small smile on his face. 

"Sounds good." He said, gently flipping you over and running his hands across your bare stomach before he leaned in to kiss you. 

And it was slow, slow and beautiful and ended with you screaming his name. All in all, you considered it a successful night.


End file.
